


The Dekomori harem

by YayaSamuko



Category: Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai
Genre: F/F, Imaginary magic, Rivals, Sanae is a chick magnet, Shoujo-ai, Tsundere characters, What the fuck am I reading, Yuri, Yuuta is a looser, chuunibyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: All girls (minus Rika) have fallen for the Milnor Hammer’s charm… What will happen? And more importantly, how will they deal with that new rivalry? Yuri, Yuri Harem and Tsundere character ahead…





	The Dekomori harem

The mighty Milnor Hammer was walking the path leading to the clubroom. It was a day like any other. She was thinking about different ways to defeat the Fake Summer once again. “I bet she has already prepared the holy white liquid to rain death on Dekomori.”

That’s right. A little earlier; she messed up with her senior’s clothes again. “I will teach that face where her deadly fate lies.”

She slid the clubroom’s door open. “The Milnor Hammer has arrived!” She shouted. To her surprise, neither her Master nor the Dark Flame Master were there.

“Hello, Deko-chan.” The senior named Kumin greeted the new incomer first. The brunette who was sitting on the window turned her head, but didn’t react.

“You’re in deathly mood as always as Dekomori can see. That’s typical from our Fake Summer.”

“Just shut it, you little freak.” The brunette jumped away from the window and landed near the senior’s seat. “I got expulsed from the Drama Club because of you.”

“As Dekomori can see, the agents of light have finally delivered the judgment.” The petite girl took her dual twin-tail and started spinning them, preparing from the assault. “Come and get your death sentence.”

“As you wish.” the senior took a bottle of milk from her bag and charged at her opponent. “Take this!”

[-x-x-x-]

“We’re back.” The Dark Flame Master, followed by the Tiran’s Eyes entered the clubroom. Their face made a surprised expression at first, but relaxed after a while. “What? You aren’t done with it yet?”

“Shut up! I have to teach her lesson to this little brat.” Nibutani was holding the petite girl on the floor. She was ready to give the deadly hit. “Now, drink!”

“Stop!” the Milnor Hammer protested in vain. And one minute later, the bottle’s contend was poured in her throat. “Dekomori is called by death.”

The Fake Summer was now standing again and trying to regain her composure. “Serves you right.”

“By the way,” Kumin spoke again as she stood from her seat and came closer to an almost lifeless Sanae. “Deko-chan… Are you free later? There is something I have to tell you.” Everyone’s surprised eyes glanced to the senior.

“Of course! The Milnor Hammer is always free.”

“Then, come to the rooftop after the end of club activities.”

[-x-x-x-]

“So, let’s call it a day.” The brown-haired boy announced the end of activities. The elder of them quickly exited the room. Sanae quickly grabbed her stuffs and ran after her.

“That’s weird. Why would Kumin tell Dekomori to go to the rooftop?” Rikka wondered.

“Maybe for confessing.” Yuta replied. “After all, she’s been acting way clingier with Dekomori.” The two other occupants of the room looked at him with horror in their eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Shinka was in panic. “I mean… How could anyone fall for that little brat?” She said that but deep inside, she knew that what she said was wrong.

“Who knows…?” The Dark Flame Master gathered his things. “We’ll be going home ahed today. Since the exam is coming, so…” He grabbed the blue-haired girl and then walked away from the school building.

[-x-x-x-]

The brunette was now left alone in the clubroom. She still couldn’t believe what Yuta just said.

“Could it be possible that what he said was true?” The Fake Summer walked out of the room and locked the door. “Mpff… It’s not as if it’s any of my business. I don’t care whoever that idiot is dating.” Her heart skipped a beat as she said that.

“Hein? What was that feeling? My chest hurts… What is happening to me?” Before she could realize it, she was running the hallway to the nearest exit. She didn’t have any control on her body: It moved automatically.

As she exited the building, she made a really surprised face. She rubbed her eyes to be sure she wasn’t dreaming. “What the heck is this?”

Kumin and Sichimia were looking at each other with raging eyes. “I won’t let you have the Milnor that easily.”

“Neither will I hand over Deko-chan to you.”

Nibutani stepped forward and placed herself between the two newly rivals. “Calm down. Why are you fighting?”

“Mori Summer… I am you friend… But I can’t let anyone have the Milnor Hammer. I’ve got a divine revelation. The stars have linked our paths.”

“What nonsense are you saying?” Kumin yelled. “Deko-chan will be mine.”

“Hey, you two.” Nibutani finally decided to shut her Tsundere personality for this once. “I can’t hand over her. She gave me hell, so of course she’ll be mine.”

“Then,” Sophia Ring took a deep breath. “Let’s settle this with a duel!”

“I couldn’t believe you more.” Kumin agreed.

“Now, bring it on!” The enraged Shinka readied herself.

[-x-x-x-]

“Let’s start!”

“Reality, be bend… Create Synapses… Banishment this world…” The three chanted as the background transformed into a castle’s rooftop.

Nibutani was now wearing a white robe and a white veil. She was wielding a harp on one hand and a book on the other.

Kumin was wearing a white dress and a silver crown. She had white angelic wings and was holding a sheep-like rod.

Satone was in her usual Dark Magical Girl outfit.

“Come on!” The three of them started charging at the same time.

Shinka casted a firestorm but the two others jumped high to avoid it. Sichimia then casted a thunderstorm. Lighting started roaring in the sky and fell on the ground. Mori Summer jump aback to evade the hit, but Kumin got electro shocked by one of the falling thunder.

“My turn.” The Brunette casted a blizzard. A storm of ice and snow danced around her remaining opponent.

“Way to go. That’s expected from Mori Summer.” Sophia Ring grinned. ”But I know your techniques better than anyone.” She chanted a spell and her body started producing fire. All the ice started melting.

“You’re not bad.” They smiled at each others. Sichimia was still in fire. Shinka then decided to chant something in return. Thunder formed in her palm. “Let’s end this.”

“I couldn’t say better.” They charged at each other. As their spell met, a huge boom roared as they all disappeared in an ocean of white.

[-x-x-x-]

“As I can see, you’re as strong as always.” The two were panting heavily. They were back in the normal world.

“I can say the same about you.” The brunette smiled.

“So, who’s the winner?” Kumin finally stood up.

“Let’s call this a draw.” Nibutani proposed. Sichimia nodded. The two of them turned to Kumin. “After a long thought, you can keep the Milnor Hammer…” They paused. “After all…”

“I choose Mori Summer/Sophia Ring!” The two announced looking at each other.

“What the death is this?” Dekomori snapped her face.

“Looks like cupid has shot an arrow. I’m glad for these two.” The senior smiled at the newly lovers. “So, Deko-chan, how about my proposition?”

The Dekomori took a long thought. “I guess it can’t be helped.”

“Is that a yes?” Sanae nodded. “Of course.”

10 minutes after that, the two new couple went their ways home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was imported from my FFN (Fanfiction dot net) account (YayaSamuko / ID: 7813646). Please visit http://www.fanfiction.net/u/7813646 for more stories.


End file.
